


Amber

by El_Dibidibidorado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Dibidibidorado/pseuds/El_Dibidibidorado
Summary: Summary: y/n works at a brothel and she has never had a costumer ever since her arrival until a witcher walks in and makes her feel the things that she has never felt
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I’m not ment to be here. I was never ment to be here, but here I am, in a brothel due to my own father who sold me to pay the owners debt.

The only good thing about it was that I would clean and tidy up the rooms; but it only lasted for a while. Thanks to one of the whores who had left because she convinced an old man to take her, but it was just for some good fucking, probably until she took his money. But it’s better than this place. 

“Maybe its ya lucky day! A man will finally take that burden from between these legs.” Mrs. Reagan said. She was in charge of us, making sure the pay was right and that we were safe. She also gave us a bit of the share.

“One day it will happen ya know.” I nodded my head and continued putting some of my homemade rosemary oil on my legs and arms. ‘Just in case’ she said.

“Love, a real man will finally realize that your body is luxurious unlike those whores out there. I certainly love it” she pinched my pouchy stomach. I’ve been here for a year and a half and I’ve been blessed with no customers, I should be glad, but aftrer some time here I wondered what the feeling of a man’s hands would feel against my body. Being in this place made me realize that I craved the touch, but wondered if my round figure wasn’t enough for any man.

“Come on put on ya robes and fix ya hair. We’ll be opening in a moment.” She tossed me my robe. I carefully put the semi see through robe letting my breasts be seen barely. This day I let my hair out of its braids and let the wavy locks fall lightly gazing against my waist.

I sighed and left the comfort of my room or soon to be working room someday. The laughter echoes throughout the work place accompany with the smell of sweet wine. 

“Y/n” a whisper at the bar made me wonder there.

“Yes mrs. Reagan” I placed my hands on the counter top and took the cup of wine she had left for me.

“Smile a bit or flirt. That’s how that one made her history here.” It was a drawing of the one who had left with the old man, her work brought in many men somehow.

That wasn’t my intention.

Hours went by and it was almost night fall. The brothel slowed down and I still was still at the bar chatting with Mrs. Reagan about her working here.

“I almost stabbed a man. So I will protect you here, love.” She lightly cupped my cheek and smiled making me do the same. 

I had another cup of wine accompanied with cherries that I helped picked out earlier when a large figure sat a stool away from me. Probably another man here to get his cock wet.

“What can I get for you Witcher, the usual?” He grumbled and began removing his armor making me sneak a glance st his figure. I’ve only seen him a couple of times but I never actually glanced at the man. His intimidating look made me feel small and weak compared to his tall and broad figure.

His hair was silver and long, with a rough texture to it. Made me want to rub my homemade oil on his hair, but what made me hold my breath was those eyes. Amber. A beautiful amber color that unknowingly made a connection with mine, my heart skipped a couple of beats.

I realized that I had been staring long enough when his eyebrows frowned and looked away to drink his wine.

Awkwardly, I left and my feet took me away into my room looking for a comfortable aura and trying to relax my heartbeat.

I got a book Mrs. Reagan gifted me and began reading enjoying the breeze while sitting comfortably on the table. Another hour or so that passed and I had managed to place myself into the story, and I somehow missed the knock on my door until a manly hand left a couple of coins next to my hand. 

I had a costumer. My heart stopped as it slowly sank in that the time had come.

"Come on” the voice was rough deep but strangely pleasant. Standing up I hesitantly look up and find the same amber eyes fixed on my face. It’s the witcher. He was going to be the one, making me swallow thickly.

He stood there with a cotton shirt and black pants, arms crossed. I knew what I had to do. Hesitation rushed through me , but I managed to pulled the small knot on my back letting the sleeves fall off my shoulders, only letting my left breast peek out and feeling my heart beating out of my body.

He made his way to me and began pulling the robe down while taking a hold of my breast making me gasp. His fingers began circling my nub until I felt him clamp his fingers together making me wince. 

“Get on the bed” I gently massaged my nub trying to relieve the pain.

“Now” he growls making me stumble on the bed feeling embarrassed by my nude body that my eyes watered.

He had taken his clothes off that I shivered when I felt the bed dip and he began playing with himself.

“Hmm” he trailed his hand up my thigh making me shut my legs.

“Aren’t you going to do what I payed for?” He asked and I knew that if I didn’t do it I would get a beating by the owner.

I was a whore.

I opened my legs and felt his thick fingers touch my core until he found my sensitive nub.

“You need to be wet if not it’s going to hurt. You should know that.” He angrily said into my ear without knowing that this was my first.

He grabbed my hand and placed it right on my nub, I had done this before, but alone.

“Hmm” he annoyedly hummed until I started moving my fingers finding a small spark. He kept playing with his cock making me feel hot and bothered. I finally took in his form, his actual naked form, muscles where all over his body making me crave to be hold by them. This was my chance to find out how his hands feel against my skin.

My fingers moved faster feeling the familiar spark grow and grow. A tiny sound left my lips making him stop his movements and get his attention to what was happening I’m between my legs.

“Cum now.” He growls but then gets frustrated and replaced my hand with his. I yelp when his fast movements make me grip his wrist trying to slow him down but wanting more.

“O-ok” I said after a while and tried pushing his hand away feeling an orgasm rip through me making me bite down on my lip.

He showed me his hand, filled with my juices then rubbing them on his cock. 

“Finally” he mumbled and felt him turn his side and pulled my body towards his. Warmness. He was warm and strong. Also it was like if his scent had hypnotized me to push myself into him melting in his arms. Is this how a man feels? Cause if it is, I’ll do it.

He lifted my right leg up and wrapped his left arm around my neck making my hair get tangled in between his fingers.

With his right hand he grabbed his cock and began running it up and down my soaked lips until I felt pressure and pain drill into my core. I bit down on my lip feeling and tasting iron circle my mouth. 

“Fuck” he hissed and buckled his hips making me yelp and bite down on his hand that had come up to my mouth. 

“How are you tight?” He asked breathlessly. I was about to answer when he pulled out and slammed his hips into me. 

His movements speed up making a few tears escape my eyes. His cock was being drilled into me, but i was not feeling aroused as I did when he finished my first orgasm.

His hands moved all over my body making me shiver at his touch. Mrs. Reagan had said that my first wouldn’t be pleasuring as what people make it seem, but his touch was pleasuring enough, it made me feel strangely safe, knowing that this man killed monsters for coin.

He began grunting and grunting making me turn my head to the side and found myself close to his face. Taking it all in… he was hauntingly beautiful. His eyebrows were scrunched up with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. I stared at him taking it all in.

Unknowingly, I lifted my hand and glazed my fingertips against his eyebrows trying to ease them, only to be surprised by his eyes.

They were mixed with emotions and lust, they were captivating. He removed his arms from me still deep in me and turned me onto my back with him in between my legs, not breaking his stare.

His weight felt delicious against myagainst my body as he continued his movements, slower and longer making my body feel the spark again. 

His strokes where hitting a spot making me grip his back and wrapping my legs around his backside.

I felt myself slip a moan making his face slightly light up. He continued and continued until the full spark began begging to be let out. We both began panting, sharing the small patch of air until he speed up making my moans get louder with pleasure. 

“I’m gonna- I’m going to-” he cradled the back of my head and dug his hand in between our bodies finding my sensitive nub and began playing with it while speeding his movements even more.

At this rate I felt the orgasm rip into me again making me squeeze him causing him to curse and slam his hip into me one last time.

"Fuck!” He gripped my head and bit down on the side of my neck to silence his groan, i gripped his arms hard enough making my knuckles go white.

When he let go the small patch of skin I found myself staring at his now moist lips asking for a go, but he removed his cock making me wince and layed next to me breathing heavily.

I closed my eyes feeling cold and empty. 

I cant get attached to the man who took my innocence, I am a whore to give men pleasure not to find a partner.

“We are out of wine” his malicious voice removed me from my thoughts and I took the jar out of his hands. I got up to find my robe.

__________________________

I watched as she slowly moved with the jar until a trail and smell of blood had left her thighs making me look at mine. Blood. Did I take her innocence?! 

“Stop!” I paused her movements as she put on her robe making her cover her body.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” I asked grinding my teeth together. Her face was full of fear making me realize that this is a brothel, it was going to happen sooner or later.

“Sit” I pushed her onto the bed making her wince. I grabbed a random cloth she had and wet it with a bowel of water she had, and cleaned myself tossing it towards her. I put on my pants and put the empty jar of wine on the table and grabbed the full one taking a huge gulp. No wonder she was tight and smelled good.

I sat on the bed and put my arm behind my head watching as she washed the blood out of the cloth.

“How long have you been here?” I questioned.

“Long enough” her real voice was soft and sweet like honey just like her stare, touch and smell.

But a woman like her would have already lost her innocence a long time ago. I felt attracted to her the soon as I noticed her staring at me. Like a drunk looking at a glass of wine.

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“I was your first…why?” She finished and slowly moved to the bed laying on her side facing me. 

“My roundness isn’t what men want.” She whispered but I was able to hear. I never even realized her figure, I was to into getting in bed with her, I didn’t even see. Plus I’m no man.

I could tell that I had worn her out and i let her rest. I placed a large blanket over her feeling the slight shiver she gave, probably form the small breeze and that the sweet sweat she had over her.

“I’m y/n” she mumbled and I inched myself closer to her taking in her scent.

“I’m Garelt” I said my eyes focused on her, watching as her quiet snores echoed through the room.

The next thing I managed to fall asleep peacefully. For the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night I became her number one customer. Her only costumer, her luck was incredibly stupid. I was the only one, but the pay was much less than the other whores so I payed triple the coin. 

Her touch and smell where intoxicating, usually it vanishes after the first time but her’s stuck. It was like if she was my own brand of wine, just for me. 

We rarely spoke but it seemed as if she would read my mind and I could read hers. She would somehow know when something was wrong and would ask. 

I traced my fingertips over her arm up to her neck gently going over the scar I had left her the first time. I wanted to taste her, her lips, but I couldn’t, She wouldn’t let me.

“What?” I quietly asked. Her aura felt gloomy and filled with worry. She sat up and grabbed her robe covering herself, She wasn’t used to being nude in front of me even after our couple meetings.

I felt my stomach flop and jealously raved in it. Her sent stuck on another man made me mad. I sat up also and looked at her, her teary eyes took me by surprise. She was upset about this too.

“I fear I may have another customer.” She runs her hand through her hair and pulling it to the side.

“Take me with you” her whisper made the air strangely unpleasant. What if…. I did take her with me, what would happen. Would we eve-

“Geralt, They say that a witcher has no feeling but I know that you feel something when we are together.” She kneeled next to me and hesitantly grab a hold of my hand, gently like always.

I grunted when a knock interrupted us. 

“Geralt?! You in there” fuckin jaskier. She opened the door and greeted him with a hug like she did with me.

“Hello y/n” he smiled and walked towards me taking the glass of wine I had gotten from the night stand.

“We need to go now. Remember the thing we had to do with the village next to this one.” I glared at him and told him to leave. When the door closed she had already given me my clothes and sat next to me.

“Not now” I mumbled.

“What?” I put on my shirt and pants trying to find a way to tell her that I can’t bring her with me.

“I can’t bring you with me…..” I started loud and clear, then I paused thinking about what to say.

“I understand” she said after a while surprising me. Yennifer would have wanted an answer the same instant but Y/n…Why? Why does she have to be so understanding?!

I annoyed I put on my boots when I felt a soft touch on my cheeks. Her hand was holding my right cheek and her lips where pressed against my left. 

I hummed enjoying the feeling and pressed my forehead against hers taking in her smell and touch. 

“Goodbye Geralt of Rivia” she said. 

“I’ll be back.” I kissed her forehead quickly and left feeling empty.

  


“Oh love, I told you not to make her get feelings.” I ignored Reagan and began putting on my armor. I’ve been asking her to look out for Y/n, making sure she has coin and who visits her.

“She mentioned a new customer” I retorted.

“Oh. He’s been here while you’ve been away….” Fuck.

“But it’s only talk. He has made her sit on his lap” I angrily slammed the payment on the bar yelled at Jaskier and left to the next village for work.

______________

“Hello y/n” his voice made my skin shiver in an unpleasant way. Geralt has been gone for a year and a half and I have a new customer.

“Hello Dimitri” I played a smile and let him in my room, wincing when his hand glazed my back. 

“Still in pain?” He whispered into my ear as he reached the knot and pulled the strings letting my robe puddle at my feet.

He pushed me into the wall and began kissing, sucking my neck and chest like every visit. I was disgusted and scared of what this man would do to me. He came to me when another one of the other whores had ran off, I never knew why, until now. He removed himself off me and pushed me over the table feeling my feet dangle, not this again, please. 

Tears began streaming down my face as I felt sharp stings across my thighs and backside. 

Geralt where are you? I need you.

_____________

Blood splattered upon my face when I pierced my sword into the monsters heart. After helping the dragon and his two guardians I had to find my way back. I had to go back to y/n. I had made a mistake in accepting this job! Now I’m stuck villages away and my body ached for her, her touch, smell and gentleness that she managed to give me. I have to get back.

“Still thinking of her?” Yennifer asked as we got on our horses and rode the small passageway.

I grunted trying to ignore the fact that I had to use my last wish on her. 

“Its kind of you. To use on me.” She mumbled.

“I had no choice” I roughly said.

“Well you still used it on me so, thank you” 

“I dont need your thank you. I only did it because it was the right thing to do, also would prefer if you stopped talking about it and letting me get back to the village.” I said, thinking about that incident. The idiot was trying to get herself killed by the dijin but she also saved Jaskier. I used my last wish on her while thinking that I could use it to be with y/n. But fuckin destiny has taken a route.

_______________

Another year had moved on and I found myself sharing my bed with another man. I was believing that Geralt had forgotten about me and I was starting to do the same.

I grabbed my robe and walked out telling one of the men guarding us that my customers service was over. Ever since an incident here the owner hired them to protect us.

“Hey love, you shouldn’t be working at the moment, you know that. Let me look at your face.” I took the cup of wine from her hands and sat at the bar moving away from her grasp.

“I’ve been in bed rest for weeks. I can’t just stay there."I mumbled chugging the wine in one gulp and pouring myself another one. I began thinking about that night where it all went down and I wish i would have just ran off. I stayed because I knew that this was the only place where Geralt would find me easily.

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?” I ignored her and took my wine to my room. I began getting my stuff ready for a bath when I noticed that I had no clean robes. The only one I had was the one I would use when Geralt would visit. Annoyed I put it on and grabbed the rest of the robes and went to the well and began cleaning them.

“Y/n. Customer!” One of the girls shouted making me mutter a curse and hang the robes letting them sun dry leaving the basket on the floor.

“Half an hour is full price more than that its double the coin .” I said as I opened the door and going straight to the jar of wine. I’ve done this for a while but I still have to mentally prepare myself for it to start.

As my lips touched the cup I hear the sound of the coins hitting the table. 

“This is enough for the night?” 

I froze, that voice. That deep rough voice that I prayed to hear once more is actually ringing in my ears. Geralt..

I slowly turned around and gripped the cup tight enough to make my knuckles white. 

“Y/n” he grinned but it faded. I felt my blood boil and my eyes saw red.

“Y/n?” He mumbled with a worried expression. I snapped and threw my cup at him smashing against the wall as he dodged it. 

I practically ran towards him and my fist collided with his jaw making him stumble back. 

“Motherfucker!” I pushed him making him stumble upon the bed.

“Where the hell have you been?!” Somehow I ended up with another cup and threw it at his bear feet making him jump on the bed. “

"Two years, two damn years I waited for you! I cried myself to sleep asking myself if I was even enough for you…I needed you…..i thought you had forgotten me.” I whimpered the last part and felt his hands grip my arms and pulling me into his embrace. He had sat down and pulled me into his lap.

He still smelled the same and his warm touch was also the same. I let tears run down my cheeks making his shirt dampened.

His hand went straight to my face touching the bright red scar that went from my jawline to the center of my cheek, tremble from his touch and shove my face into his chest.

  


An hour or so passed and his smell had hypnotized me again and my lips began kissing his chest making him hum, they continued until they began trailing up his chest to his neck then jaw.

“I’ve missed you” I quietly said leaning back to look at his face. His beautiful features still stayed the same, still hauntingly beautiful. 

“I missed you too” he whispered. My hands touched the place I had punched him feeling regret. 

“I’m sorry I sh-” he shushed me and began pulling my hair to the side dipping his head until I felt his rough lips peck my shoulder and neck.

He grabbed my thighs and put them on each side of his own making me straddle him.

Lifting his head from my shoulder I began looking and running my fingers over his lips, rough and swollen. Slowly I dipped my head and felt his breath fan over my lips until he closed the gap. 

  


I tested the waters and placed my lips on hers, I stuck my tongue out a little tasting the wine on them. Her breathing became heavy and she placed her hand on the back of my head, pushing herself into me. Her lips were like something that I’ve been missing my entire life. We kissed and kissed until she pulled back for air. 

“Finally” she said. Massaging the back of my neck. Her lips were swollen and rosy red making me crash mine into hers earning a yelp. Humming into the kiss I let myself fall back into the bed making us lightly bump our foreheads. 

She sits up and sits on my thighs keeping her eyes on me.

“What?” I softly ask, but she puts her hands on my chest and began moving her hips painfully slow.

“You are so beautiful” she says making me feel a warm spread against my cheeks and neck, it felt unusually good.

My hands go up her arms and stop by her shoulders playing with the material of her robe, the same one she always uses when she is with me. Her movements are still the same making me grunt quietly and feeling myself get aroused.

“Fuck” she mumbled and bent down to kiss my cheeks .

“I need you” her breathy whisper made me tug her robe down exposing herself and letting her hair cover half of her face and her chest.

I attached myself to her bud biting and sucking making her release a quiet breathy moan. 

She picked up her robe exposing her legs and core, feeling her drip against me. Her smell was intoxicating making me get aroused even more.

“Geralt…please” I let go of her and touch her teary face feeling her drip more coating the crotch of my pants.

I lift her up and push her against the bed making her huff.

“God, I missed you” she mumbled against my chest as she pulled me to her and placed a hot kiss.

Sitting up I take off my shirt and feel her hot hands against my arms and on top of my pants helping me get them off. 

After a few pumps I felt my cock get at it’s full size and softly moved it against her. I hummed at the warmth and wetness she had.

“I’m sorry I took long” i buried my face against her neck and thrusted into her feeling her tightness around me.

“I accept your apology” she moans and brings me to her lips.

With her legs wrapped around my waist I waste no time and move my hips enjoying the sensation that I’ve been craving. Our moans, groans and heavy breaths echoed and echoed accompanied by the different embraces we used. Either she had her arms around my neck or waist or i had mine around her whole torso keeping each other close. 

“G-give” that’s all I needed to hear from her making me find her nub and began drawing circles making her clench around me. 

“Fuck” I groaned feeling the coil on my stomach get stronger. 

Her hips snapped against mine until I felt the coil explode making me let out a moan followed by hers.

I kissed her, breathing in her heavy breaths while still being buried in her. I take my time and stare at her beauty, lips parted and eyes closed. But they open when I trail my finger against her bright scar.

“What happened?” I asked curiously. 

“A man did it to me because I refused the same request he always asked for.” Her eyes were filled with pain. 

That’s when I promised myself to protect her till the end of time.

“Is this man still with us?” I gritted my teeth. And slowly pulling out of her making her yelp, I guess she is still sensitive. I let my body fall against her but still bringing her close.

“No…Reagan killed him” after that we stayed in silence enjoying each others embrace until I felt that sleep was taking over her.

“Good night Geralt” she mumbled lazily.

“Good night y/n” I said moving a strand of hair away from her face and pecking her head and drifting into sleep.

____________

The soreness from last night had somehow disturbed my slumber. The thought of feeling Geralt around me made me feel safe and warm making me reach out to feel him but I felt a cold empty spot.

Geralt?“ I awoke to an empty bed. Did he leave again? Panic filled me making me put on my robe and run out like a mad woman.

"Where is he?!” I asked Reagan feeling tears against my cheeks.

“He said that he’ll be back” she grabbed my shoulders trying to stop me from falling into a crying mess.

“Where did he go? When will he be back?” The questions wouldn’t stop. I dont want to be here alone without him, I don’t! With blurry eyes I managed to see a dark figure come in through the door and ran towards me

“Y/n!” I felt myself breathing when I felt him wrap his arms around me kissing my head.

“I thought that you had left again” I sniffled. He pulled back wiping my tears and lifting my head making me look at his Amber eyes.

“I came here for you” 

Those words calmed me down. I was finally going to be with him. He helped me change into some clothes he had gotten me and bid another tearful goodbye to Reagan and left with Geralt.

“Where would you like to go?” He asked while crossing the bridge to leave the village 

“Wherever you are ” I said, turning him enough to peck his lips making him smile brightly.

“Off we go then” I wrapped my arms around him ready for an adventure with this man that destiny had given me.


End file.
